Horror Show !
by didipsykra
Summary: La première fois que Shuuhei Hisagi se retrouve dans le Bankai de son Capitaine. Ce n'était pas prévu et tout cela eu des conséquences sur l'état mental de Shuuhei et Tousen s'en veut...pas terrible le résumé! Lemon dans Chap suivant Attention Yaoi OOC
1. Son Zanpakutô

Petite fic sur le couple Shuuhei x Tousen avant sa trahison. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une. Il y aura certainement de l'OCC. Il y aura un futur lemon dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Horror Show

Shuuhei, lieutenant de la neuvième division jurait. Le monde des humains était une nouvelle fois attaqué par un attroupement d'Hollow et de leurs élites, les Menos Grande. Depuis déjà quelques heures, les Shinigamis présents montraient de nombreux signes de faiblesses et avaient subi un certain nombre de blessure, le vice-capitaine y compris.

Celui-ci était en retrait depuis quelques minutes, son propre capitaine prenant la relève. Le nombre d'Hollow était impressionnant. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour deux hommes seulement dans ce secteur. Ils avaient bien demandé des renforts, mais tous avaient déjà été mobilisés dans d'autre secteur et aucun moyen pour qu'ils rappliquent pour leur venir en aide.

Il ne fallait pas rester sans rien faire de toute façon. Shuuhei en trancha quelques-uns sans trop de difficulté malgré ses blessures. Mais pour ce qui était des Menos Grande, son état ne le permettait pas, son reiatsu était faible. Seul son capitaine était encore capable de les abattre.

Avec son Zanpakutô Suzumushi sous forme Shikai, il balançait sa technique Benihikou. Des épine volèrent de – çà, de – là, transperçant les Menos Grande. Mais ceux-ci étaient d'avantage nombreux dans ce secteur. Ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison, mais le fait était là, les techniques du capitaine de la neuvième division n'étaient pas assez suffisantes et rapides pour les éliminer tous en un temps convenable et sans risquer des gravement touché. Tousen devait agir en conséquence.

- Hisagi, évites de bouger le plus possible !

Etonné, Shuuhei lança un regard interrogateur à son capitaine.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Si je ne veux pas davantage de dégât, il vaudrait mieux que je libére mon Bankai !

Et aussitôt dit, sa parole se joignit rapidement à son action.

- Bankai !

Suzumushi prit alors sa forme Bankai, Tousen continua alors :

- Enma Koorogi !

L'anneau accroché à son Zanpakutô se détacha pour lentement donner place à une sorte de globe noir dans lequel Shuuhei, son capitaine et leurs assaillants furent plongés dans un noir total.

C'était la première fois que Shuuhei était au cœur du Bankai de Tousen. C'est alors qu'il fut plongé dans une obscurité totale. Il ne sentit plus le reiatsu de son capitaine, aucune présence. Il appela :

- Kaname taichô !

Mais il ne s'entendit pas. Il plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Il ne voyait pas, n'entendait pas, ne pouvait plus sentir son capitaine à ses côtés. Plus rien.

De plus en plus déstabilisé, Il fut prit de panique, respirant de plus en plus vite et fort. Des sueurs froides commençaient à faire leur chemin dans son dos.

Il continua d'appeler, encore et encore, mais toujours rien. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il connaissait les effets du Bankai de son capitaine et pourtant il perdait tous ses moyens en quelques minutes.

Il était tétanisé. Des Hollow et leurs élites grouillaient autour de lui et il ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait toujours pas son capitaine. Il l'appela de nouveau, mais ne s'entendit pas. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher, il le sentait. Soudain quelque chose l'effleura dans le dos. Il fit volte face. Il ne voyait toujours que du noir. Il agita son bras dans cette direction. Rien.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir lui revint en tête. Ce jour où il avait perdu deux de ses compagnons lors de qui devait être un simple entraînement contre des demi-Hollow. Des Hollow s'étaient introduis dans la surface où s'entraînait les futur shinigamis. Deux de ses coéquipiers avaient été sauvagement tués, tandis que lui, il avait été blessé par une balafre à son œil droit ainsi que la même partie de son visage. Kira, Hinamori et Renji lui étaient venus en aide mais ils se retrouvèrent coincés par toute une bande de Hollow.

Son flash s'arrêta là, et déjà il s'était mis à trembler. Quelque chose vint de nouveau lui frôler l'épaule droite. Il cria avant de reculer. C'est alors qu'il trébucha pour tomber en arrière et finir à terre. Terrorisé, il n'osa pas se relever. Il sentit quelque chose souffler dans sa direction, devant lui.

Soudainement une sorte de main à la taille bien plus grande que celle d'un shinigami vint lentement empoigner son cou. Shuuhei l'attrapa de ses mains laissant tomber son zanpakutô à terre qu'il n'entendit même pas.

- Un…Un Hollow…S'étrangla le shinigami.

Il paniqua encore davantage. Cette même main vint le soulever légèrement du sol. Il sentit un souffle chaud devant son visage. Il essaya de riposter contre son assaillant, mais la peur ne lui dictait rien de bien utile si ce n'est de se débattre dans le vide. Il hurlait, criait de le lâcher, mais il ne s'entendit pas.

Non, il n'entendait pas, mais quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'entendre et sentir son malaise.

La main le lâcha d'un instant à l'autre, retombant à terre. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux grands ouverts sans espérer voir, et tous ses membres tremblaient. C'est alors qu'une substance visqueuse presque liquide vint gicler sur son visage et une partie de son épaule. A bout, il ne se demanda même pas de qui provenait ce qu'il savait être du sang, il se mit à hurler à plein poumon, aussi fort que lui permettait ses corps de vocales. Mais il avait beau hurler, aucun son ne lui fit écho si ce n'est le lourd silence qui pesait sur ses oreilles.

Des doigts tâtèrent alors sa joue gauche. D'un mouvement brusque de sa main, Shuuhei l'écarta de lui. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule gauche que Shuuhei empoigna avant de la balancer et dans un élan de pure panique, se releva avant de détaller en courant dans le sens opposé. Quelque chose lui agrippa le col par derrière, le retenant pour ensuite le refaire de nouveau tomber à terre. Il hurla encore et encore. La peur, la terreur, l'horreur…tellement d'expressions passaient sur le visage du vice-capitaine dans ce moment de pure angoisse.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, totalement paralysé par sa peur. C'est alors qu'une main pris la sienne et la posa sur quelque chose et soudainement, il vit son Capitaine accroupit devant lui, l'air inquiet. Il venait de dissiper son Bankai.

- Tousen…taichô…Articula le shinigami entre deux souffle.

Toute la tension en lui retomba en chute libre. C'est alors que dans un élan de désarroi, oubliant toute hiérarchie entre lui et son capitaine, Shuuhei sauta au cou de son supérieur, faisant basculer celui-ci en arrière.

Tousen sentait la détresse dans laquelle était plongé son subordonné. Il le sentait contre lui, encore tout tremblant de ses émotions. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée. Son corps était fiévreux et des débuts de larmes commençaient à se loger sur les coins de ses yeux fermés.

Le capitaine s'en voulait d'avoir mit son vice-capitaine à lui dans un état pareil. Il resserra alors l'étreinte sur Shuuhei, une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé…de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans sans t'y avoir préparer…Shuuhei. S'excusa-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme et reposante. Nous allons rentrer maintenant !

Shuuhei opina dans le cou de Tousen, son cher taichô, mais resta agripper à celui-ci. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne voulait pas le lâcher de peur peut-être qu'il ne s'en aille de nouveau.

Le sentant, Tousen n'en dit rien et le souleva dans ses bras afin de se relever et de retourner à la Soul Society et il devait se l'avouer, lui non plus ne voulait pas s'en détacher de son cher vice-capitaine.

* * *

Voili, voilou !!

Dans le prochain chapitre ( s'il y a assez de review ) il y aura, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, un lemon avec ce petit couple.


	2. Réconfort

Réconfort

Bon bah voilà le deuxième chapitre. C'est ma première fic yaoi avec un Lemon en prime alors soyez pas trop méchant !! Voilà !!

Réconfort !

Ils étaient de retour à la soul society. Les rapports attendront ! Pour l'heure Tousen devait s'occuper de son vice-capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas déserté des bras de son supérieur, la tête encore dans le cou, les bras autour de celui-ci.

Tousen ne trouva pas utile de l'emmener dans les locaux de la quatrième division. Shuuhei n'était pas blessé physiquement. Mais il devait bien l'admettre que son état psychologique avait été quelque peu endommagé.

Donc au lieu de faire un temps précieux à Unohana et ses shinigamis, il pensa que s'en occuper lui-même était peut-être la meilleur chose à faire. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. A lui de réparer son erreur et de l'en sortir lui-même.

Tousen se dirigeait vers ses quartiers.

Shuuhei était bien dans les bras de son taichô. Il s'y sentait en…sécurité. Il entendait son cœur battre calmement contre sa poitrine. Son souffle chaud sur ses cheveux.

Mais pourquoi tremblait-il encore. Son rythme cardiaque qui s'obstinait à rester élever. Est-ce que c'était les restes de ce qui venait de ce passer ou était-ce à cause de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement ?

Tousen s'engouffra dans ses quartiers. Une lumière de crépuscule faisait son apparition dans la pièce principale, donnant une atmosphère reposante.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une chambre, pensant que peut-être son vice-capitaine aurait besoin d'un peu de repos après toutes ses émotions.

Il le posa lentement sur le lit, l'asseyant sur le matelas.

- Ne bouges pas ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Shuuhei était gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, chez son taichô. Mais ce dont il avait le plus honte, c'était qu'en ce moment même, le malaise de tout à l'heure ne refusait de disparaître. Ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient encore légèrement. Rien qu'en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans cette obscurité, Shuuhei sentait de nouveau l'angoisse lui prendre au cœur. Il essaya de fermer les yeux dans un rictus pour tenter de faire partir ses pensés de sa tête. Mais ce replongeant dans le noir, c'était pire.

Heureusement, il rouvrit ses yeux quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir. Tousen revenait, et avec la petite tasse qu'il ramenait, il put en conclure qu'il revenait de la cuisine. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Tiens ! Bois çà, tu te sentiras mieux ! Dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

Shuuhei s'en saisit, la regarda. Il ne se demanda pas plus ce que s'était et en pris une gorgé. Cela lui fit en effet du bien. Il y avait un léger goût sucré.

Tousen se releva et reprit le chemin de la porte.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu ! Fit–il par-dessus son épaule.

- Hai !

Shuuhei était soulagé de voir son taichô le laisser. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans un état de faiblesse pareil.

Mais à sa grande surprise, son taichô s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte. Un silence, puis il se retourna…

- Cette odeur…Du sang de Hollow !

Shuuhei fut d'abord surprit, puis se souvint de la substance qui lui avait giclé sur le visage et l'épaule qu'il pouvait désormais voir comme noir. D'ailleurs, cette substance en question commençait à coaguler sur sa peau.

Tousen alla alors en direction de la salle de bain qui se trouvait en face du lit et en sortit quelques minutes après avec un linge imbibé d'eau savonneuse. Il alla s'asseoir à la gauche de son vice-capitaine.

- Laisse-moi t'enlever çà !

Il enleva alors lentement le sang qui craquelait sur certains endroits. Ce contact indirect avec son supérieur faisait frémir Shuuhei. S'était tellement agréable.

Après avoir terminé cette tâche, Tousen resta silencieux avant de lui toucher le front, suivit de la gorge et de son épaule avant de constater :

- Tu encore fiévreux !

A cette remarque, Shuuhei baissa la tête, la honte au joues.

- Gomennasai…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je…je…pardonnez-moi d'avoir été aussi faible…alors que vous, vous étiez en train de vous battre contre l'ennemis…je ne vous ai servis à rien…

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Personne ne peut rester indifférent quand on est privé de la plupart de ses sens. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te préparer à ce genre de situation…C'est moi qui dois te demander pardon…de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à toi !

Cette phrase surprit Shuuhei, dans quel sens devait-il la prendre ?

Dans un silence qui venait de s'inviter dans la pièce, Tousen se souvint de ce que lui avait dit un jour Gin :

- « Dommage que tes yeux t'aient abandonné ! Tu devrais voir le visage de ton nouveau vice-capitaine, il est plus que désirable et je ne te parle pas de son corps ! »

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'apparence physique de son subordonné. Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, il pouvait le découvrir grâce au sens du toucher qui lui renverrait son image dans son cerveau.

C'est alors que tout en approchant une main du visage de Shuuhei, Tousen lui demanda :

- Shuuhei, laisse-moi te voir…s'il te plaît !

Shuuhei fut plus que surprit. D'abord par la demande puis par le son de sa voix qui se faisait comme douce et…sensuelle à ses oreilles. Il sortit vite de sa torpeur avant de prendre cette main tendu vers lui pour la poser sur sa joue.

S'en suivit une caresse agréable qui fit frissonner le corps de Shuuhei. Tousen découvrait à l'aide de ses mains les lignes du visage de son subordonné. De magnifiques traits fins dessinaient les contours de ce visage. Il prolongea alors sa découverte et alla caresser les cicatrices sur le coté droit. Sa deuxième main vint aider la première. Ensemble, celles-ci partirent du front du concerné, puis descendirent sur ses yeux clos, son nez et enfin ses lèvres agréablement douces qui étaient légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer un souffle chaud, mais curieusement rapide. En effet, ces caresses avaient un certain effet sur lui et son corps.

Lentement, Tousen mit chacune de ses mains d'un coté de ce même visage et, devenant trop tentant, s'empara de ses lèvres offertes.

Shuuhei était perdu, les yeux grands ouvert. C'était bien son capitaine qui était en train de l'embrasser ?

Sentant l'embarra dans lequel il venait de le mettre, Tousen se sépara de ses lèvres. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais Shuuhei, se reprenant, retira les lunettes de son taicho en quatrième vitesse, les balança le prit par la nuque et fit rencontrer les lèvres jumelles trop longtemps séparées à leur goût. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il çà ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Mais aujourd'hui il y était. Les bras autour du cou de Tousen, l'attirant légèrement en avant contre lui.

Shuuhei fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son capitaine. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent acceptant l'invitation pour enfin entamer une danse dont seule elles avaient le secret. Un baiser timide au départ, se changea en un baiser plus osé, langoureux et passionné.

Shuuhei sentit les lèvres de Tousen se détacher à regret. Tousen l'embrassa dans le coup, puis vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je veux te voir…entièrement !

Shuuhei accepta volontiers l'invitation. Tousen reprit alors sa découverte. Il embrassa le creux de son coup, puis enleva lentement le haut de son nouvel amant. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il désiré sans s'en rendre compte ? C'est sûr, sur ce point il avait été aveugle et le regrettait désormais.

Le haut débarrasser sur le sol, Tousen parcourra de ses mains son torse magnifiquement musclé, lui gratifiant de baiser papillon. Il s'arrêta sur le petit bouton de chaire qu'il lécha du bout de la langue avant de le mordiller le durcissant sous le désir éprouvé. Shuuhei gémit en sentant cet intention et se cambra un peu plus quand Tousen s'attaqua avec douceur à l'autre téton, vite durci lui aussi.

Tousen entama alors son abdomen musclé, le parcourant de petit baiser pour ensuite venir taquiner son nombril. Shuuhei fut parcouru d'un frisson accompagné d'un gémissement quand il sentit que Tousen avait glissé une main dans son bas qui, il devait se l'avouer, était de trop, et bien trop serré. Tousen l'aida à s'en débarrasser, tandis que Shuuhei, dans un élan de lucidité, le libéra de son haut et par la même de son bas qui allèrent rejoindre le reste au sol.

Ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtement, leur désir gorgé de sang entravé par leur boxer à chacun. Shuuhei avait du mal à ne pas gémir quand Tousen frôlait son propre désir au sien. C'était une torture. La tête lui tournait, le souffle court, le corps tremblant, sa peau suant de désir. Des coups de bassin incontrôlés de Shuuhei vinrent à la rencontre de l'entre jambe de Tousen.

- …Haaa…Taichô !

- Je crois…que…dans ces…circonstances…tu peux oublier…nos particularités…Haaa…hiérarchiques !

- …Hai ! Haaa…

Ils vinrent s'embrasser de nouveau dans un échange qui était de plus en plus passionné. Tousen descendit de nouveau sa main sur le membre durci de son compagnon. Celui-ci gémit de plus belle, se cambrant une nouvelle fois contre le corps de Tousen. Celui-ci délaissa ses lèvres pour retirer le dernier rempart de tissu qui séparait Shuuhei de la nudité avec ses dents pour enfin le balancer à terre comme pour les autres.

Pour le retour, Tousen embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour remonter vers l'entre jambe de son amant, qu'il prit délicatement entre ses doigts et de le caresser du bout des doigts pour ensuite en embrasser le bout, mais ne fit aucun va-et-vient pour le moment, frustrant le vice-capitaine qui gémit :

- …Haaa…Haaa…Tousen…Onaigai…Haaa !

Celui-ci vint l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné avant de lui murmurer :

- Doucement…encore un peu…

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son partenaire. D'une main il mit deux doigts dans la bouche de Shuuhei, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il alla s'occuper du désir de son amant. Il allait gémir, mais les doigts désormais humides étouffa le son. Ses doigts en question quittèrent sa bouche, ainsi que la main qui s'occupait de son membre de plus en plus dur si cela était encore possible. Cette main fut vite remplacée par une langue et enfin une bouche qui l'engloba, faisant enfin des mouvement de va-et-vient. Shuuhei se mordit la lèvre inférieur tellement c'était bon.

C'est alors qu'il gémit de douleur en sentant quelque chose entrer dans son intimité.

- Haaa…Tousen !!

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui, inquiet, l'interrogeant du regard. Lui avait-il fait tant mal ? Il ne voulait pas, surtout pas à lui. Mais ce que répondit Shuuhei le rassura tout de suite :

- …Continue…Haaa…oui… !

Tousen venait d'effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chaire. Puis il y introduisit un deuxième doigts suivit de mouvements en ciseaux pour habituer son partenaire à l'intrusion, accélérant parfois le rythme sous les demandes de coup de rein de Shuuhei.

De son autre main, Tousen avait enlevé son boxer pour l'envoyer valser laissant enfin son membre resté trop longtemps enfermé lui aussi plein de désir.

Au déplaisir de Shuuhei, Tousen retira ses doigts de son intimité le calla bien contre lui et vint lui murmurer :

- Tu es…prêt ?

Shuuhei, accroché au coup de Tousen, ne pouvait que hocher la tête en titre d'accord tellement le plaisir devenait une torture.

Et s'en trop de cérémonie, Tousen pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de son amant au plus profond. Celui-ci gémit d'abord de douleur, puis laissa place à un immense plaisir. Tousen ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, le temps que son compagnon s'habitue à sa présence. Mais il avait du mal à ne pas bouger tellement cette sensation d'être dans ce fourreau de chaire était exquis.

Le signal de continuer fut donné quand Shuuhei donna des coups de rein pour entamer un va-et-vient en lui. Tousen continua alors. Des gémissements fusaient dans la pièce qui était remplit de leurs ébats. L'une des mains de Tousen entourait la taille de son amant, tandis que l'autre venait s'occuper de son membre au même rythme que ses propres va-et-vient, procurant un plaisir supplémentaire à Shuuhei.

Celui-ci s'accrochait avec détermination au coup de son amant tandis que parfois il griffait ce dos mâte de ses ongles pour empêcher un gémissement trop grand. Les coups de rein de Tousen devenaient de plus en plus rapide les approchant à chacun de la jouissance.

- …Tousen…Haaa…Haaa oui…Tousen !!

- …Haa…Shuuhei…Haaa…Je t'aime !

Et dans un ultime coup de rein plus puissant que les précédents, ils jouirent ensembles dans un cri de pure extase Tousen se déversant en lui et Shuuhei entre eux deux.

Epuisés et complètement en sueur, ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. Tousen se retira de son amant tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos à coté de Shuuhei encore à bout de souffle. Shuuhei vint se réfugier dans les bras de son nouvel amant. Amant qui resserra l'étreinte sur lui. Un silence reposant s'installa dans la pièce. Silence qui fut rompu par Tousen :

- Me pardonneras-tu ?

- …Quoi ?

- …Non rien…je t'aime !

- Sentiment qui est partagé ! Je t'aime !

un goût amer restait en travers de Tousen. Il pensait que bientôt le meurtre d'Aizen sera organisé enclenchant le mécanisme, la machine sera mise en route, les pions se mettront à avancer et alors commencerait un nouveau tournant dans la vie de toutes personnes.

Mais pour l'heure, il s'occuperait de son amant jusqu'à la dernière nuit.

Il se resserra davantage contre Shuuhei, l'enlaçant tendrement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans un sommeil plein de rêves des plus inimaginables.


End file.
